The Joys of Skirts
by Pomodoro Crisi
Summary: Poland gets Liet into a skirt, but he has other plans... Definitely going to be a lemon! LietPol


**Okie Dokie, so I read Dreamer-Cail's fic "Does it Hurt?" and I felt the need to put Liet in a skirt. Originally it was supposed to be a really cracky fic, but it turned out like this... I seriously blame the chinese food and chocolate I ate today...**

The Joys of Skirts

Toris was not happy, not at all. This had to be some sort of karma for bothering Russia the last time China visited, there was no way something this ridiculous could happen unless some higher being demanded it. Oh, what the hell was he talking about! He had agreed to spend the day with Feliks, of course something ridiculous happened! The guy's – emphasis on the _guy_ – closet was full of pink and skirts for crying out loud. And, because he wasn't tortured enough by living with Ivan apparently, he found himself stuck in one of those pink skirts – which, _of course_, had a matching top ("No outfit can, like, ever not match, Liet! That would like, totally be a crime!").

Now he loved Feliks – how could he not grow to love the strange boy after all their time together? - but putting him in a skirt was going just a bit too far. Though maybe he should have known better than to accept when the blond nation suggested they visit the lake. Apparently Toris was "the, like, most totally adorable thing in, like, forever" dripping wet and freezing his ass off because Feliks thought it would be great fun to push him in the damn, god-forsaken lake in the middle of winter. So he had three choices: freeze to death, return to Ivan's and risk a very horrid punishment for dripping on the carpet (even if he wasn't dripping by that time) or borrow clothes from Feliks. Honestly, he wished he'd picked the first option as he pulled the frilled edge of the skirt – or was it a new type of torture device? - lower, trying to cover his legs more. Oh how he would kill Poland when he got the hell out of this thing – he would do it now, but he didn't want to risk the skirt going up any higher.

It didn't help that Poland was trying his hardest to get the skirt to move up just a little bit more. He really should have picked a shorter one, Lithuania's legs just looked so perfect in the strip of cloth. Maybe if he...no, he shouldn't, it was far too evil. Then again... No, it wasn't right to take advantage of poor Liet like that. ...Still...if he _enjoyed_ himself there was nothing wrong with it.

"Like, hey Liet! Come here for a sec!" Feliks waved his hand excitedly, hailing his poor friend over. He tried hard not to laugh as Toris walked with his legs as close together as possible, holding the front and back down so as to hide anything from showing.

"What is it Feliks? Are you going to give me pants yet?"

Toris tried to glare the blond into submission, sadly it failed. Miserably.

"Like, why would I do that, Liet? You look sooo cute in that skirt, why ruin the fun?" He smirked as Toris' cheeks lit up in a pink blush, he matched his outfit so perfectly. Maybe Feliks should go into business as a designer, he could fit it in between meetings and Liet could be his first model!

"Fun? For who?"

"Me, duh! Jeez Liet, grow up a bit. It's not like wearing a skirt is weird for a guy. Like, look at Feli! I totally thought he was a girl until his voice started changing. Besides," Feliks moved closer, trailing his fingers over Toris' arm and up to his neck, "you look totally sexy in that skirt. Though..."

"Though wh-what?" Dammit, he should not have stuttered like that, it was as bad as telling Russia sunflowers were stupid. But that _hand!_ It was weaving in and out of his hair and it just felt so good, all he could think about was that hand and how easy it would be to kiss Feliks like they were now. And...whoa...that wasn't weird at all. Okay, so it wasn't, he'd kissed Feliks a damned good amount of times in their lives – who _hadn't_ kissed each other in their little world of nations was a far easier question to answer than who had – but those had only been between their nations, not Toris and Feliks.

"Next time I'll have to give you one much shorter. I, like, can't see enough of your legs." Feliks' breath ghosted over his ear and he was lost, utterly and hopelessly lost.

He had died, yes, that was it. He was dead and this was heaven. He'd pushed Russia too far and Lithuania had become one with Russia.

Only he wasn't dead and he should not just be standing there when Feliks was kissing him.

Finally getting his motor functions back, he returned Feliks' kiss eagerly, pushing the blond back to a sitting position on the couch and somehow managing to get them to the point where he was on top of Feliks and his skirt was much higher on his legs than he remembered.

Feliks hummed happily, surprised at the reaction he had gotten but happy all the same. It made the next part much easier. If only he had tried this sooner. Who knew Toris – shaking, timid little Toris – had it in him to actually be...dominant? Not that he was complaining, oh no, he _loved_ this side of Toris, it was the first time he had fought for something since he was taken to Russia's house and he wanted more of it. He kissed his way down to Toris' jaw, pulling him down and combing the brown locks of hair out of his way. Toris caught his breath, releasing it in a deep sigh and dropping his head to land above Feliks'

"Like, how about we get you out of that skirt Liet?" He said it as a question, but they both heard the demand beneath it. There was no room for refusal, not that Toris would dream of it anyway.

"That," he gasped as Feliks bit down on his collarbone, "might be the best thing you've suggested all day."

**Wow that was...interesting... I'm thinking about turning this into a lemon actually, since I'm full of ideas of where to take it for once. I owe my "wife" one anyway since she gave me one for Valentine's Day. It depends how many people want it. How about if...ten people say they want it, I'll post it (since I'm gonna write it anyway, it's good practice for the PruCan one I have planned). Alrighty, tell me what you think! **

**And Congrats to Canada for winning a gold medal! Respect the maple leaf! Lol  
**


End file.
